powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electricity. Also Called * Electric Current Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Fulgurkinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation * Lightning Element Control * Lightning Release/Raiton * Thunder Element Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Applications * Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: ** Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Charged Particles Manipulation ** Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. ** Electric Field Manipulation ** Electric Field Negation ** Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *** Electrical Wall Crawling ** Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. ** Power up electronics by recharging their battery. * Electrical Telekinesis - use electricity to move objects. * Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. * Electricity Solidification ** Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Electrical Force Field * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Discharge * Electric Aura * Electric Transmutation * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrical Telepathy * Electricity Empowerment * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electricity Portal Creation * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Invisibility * Electronic Communication * Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. * Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Electrical Regeneration * Electrokinetic Flight * Electrolysis on atomized water. * Lightning Calling * Prevalent Discharge * Static Electricity Manipulation Variations * Black Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Electricity Embodiment * Electricity Magic * Electron Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation ** Astral Electricity Manipulation * Positive Electricity Manipulation * Positron Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * White Lightning Manipulation Associations * Electrical Immunity * Electromagnetism Manipulation - potentially as a byproduct of this power. * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Heat Generation * Ion Manipulation * Incineration * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Neural Impulse Manipulation - by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation - by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. **Reanimation by reanimating the dead. * Plasma Manipulation * Resurrection - by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Spark Manipulation * Technology Manipulation - by controlling the electrical functions of technology. * Thunder Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water to move through and may be insulated by non-conductive matter such as air. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * Users may short circuit if hit with water. Universal Difference In universes such as The Avatar series, electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and peace of mind. Physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, which in our universe can be interpreted as positive and negative electric potential energy respectively. When the yin (positive chi energy) and yang (negative chi energy) collide together to become whole again, lightning is created, essentially its similar to matter and anti-matter collision. In which when they collide they release pure energy in the form of protons and electrons (photons are nothing but light, not electricity). Supposedly in the Avatar Universe, the combination of yin and yang release the pure energy in the form of electricity. Trivia Fulgurkinesis is often confused with electrokinesis, which should have been caught earlier, considering the lack of Latin prefix. But it will be continued to be used anyway, considering people's familiarity with the term. Known Users See Also: Shock and Awe Cartoons Anime/Manga Comics Television Series Video Games Literature Gallery Anime/Manga Goro Goro no Mi.png|With the Devil's Fruit ability of the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel (One Piece) can generate electrical charges up to 200,000,000 volts. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can draw electricity from the earth and utilize it as he wants, so long as his feet are rooted to the earth. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) had an eel gene inserted into her, allowing her to generate and control electricity. 300px-Thunder_Set.PNG|Lambo's Thunder Set (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) zakeru1.jpg|Zatch (Zatch Bell!) unleashing his zaker spell. Zeon_Zakeru.png|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can generate and project electric blasts more powerful than his brother, Zatch. File:Pikachuanime.jpg|As an Electric Pokemon, Pikachu is able to attack foes with his electric charge. File:800px-Zekrom_anime.png|Zekrom (Pokemon) manipulating lightning. EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (To Aru Majutsu no Index) imbuing electricity into a coin to shoot a "Railgun". Raiton_no_yoroi.png|A (Naruto) has great mastery over lightning energy. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) has mastery over lightning energy. Lightning_Cutter.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) can convert his Chakra into electricity and generate it to the point where it becomes visible to create his original Lightning Cutter. Sasukechi.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is infamous for channeling his Chakra into electrical energy, forming his powerful Chidori. Chidori_Katana.jpeg|Sasuke Uchiha imbuing his blade with lightning energy. Raiton_Sand boruto.png|Omoi (Naruto) using Lightning Release: Thunderbolt. laxus_dreyar___fairy_tail_357_by_rogerwolf27-d6s7oh4.jpg|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) a powerful user of Lightning Magic File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) controlling electricity. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-man) can become a behemoth of lightning. Tezuka_Jun.jpg|Tezuka Jun (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate electricity. Killua.jpg|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) demonstrating his nen, which is utilized through several electricity based techniques. Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg|Spirit of Thunder (Shaman King) Fate Testarossa.jpg|Thanks to her lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) is able to unleash a wide variety of electrical based attacks and form her electricity into powerful scythes and swords. Cure Peace.png|Cure Peace (Smile Precure) can discharge large amounts of electricity. However..... zap.png|.....her powers goes out of control when she cries. As a result, Cure Peace would (unintentionally) zap the opponent that is scaring her. Thunder.jpg|The Thunder (CardCaptor Sakura) Comics File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|Storm (Marvel) The Queen of Lighting 1077226-surge2.jpg|Surge (Marvel) File:Electricity.png|Tahnok-Kal preparing to unleash an electrical blast. zeus-pics.jpg|The mighty god of thunder thor_____the_final_version_by_jiuge-d46brz4.jpg|Thor (Marvel) Nahrees.jpg|Nahrees (Marvel) Electricmimic.jpg|Electro (Marvel) Lightninglad5.jpg|Lightning Lad (DC) BL6.jpg|Black Lightning (DC) Electric_Whips.jpg|Lien-Da (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using her Electric whips on Sonic. Blog_Ken.jpg|Monkey Khan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Games Watt Mega Shock.png|Watt (Paper Mario) can release massive volts of electricity from her body. Trish DMC.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) Zeus' Fury.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wielding Zeus' lightning bolt. Poseidon's Rage.jpg|Kratos (God of War) unleashing Poseidon's Rage. l.jpg|Darth Vader's Sith Apprentice, Galen Marek (Starkiller), is an overwhelmingly talented in the use of electricity. Johnny Ohm.jpg|Johnny Ohm (Marvel) 20101203_1167819.jpg|Pulseman (Pulseman) using his electric powers to attack. Ryu-ki.jpg True_lightning.jpg|True Lightning Rune (Suikoden III) Lightning_(Dissidia_012).png|Lighting mostly has thunder magic. (Final Fantasy XIII/Dissidia) Blitz.jpg|The Blitz (Devil May Cry 4) is an elite demon sired by Mundus. It is able to manipulate the electricity around its body to projects beams of electricity, teleport, and electrically-amiplify its physical attacks. Phosphora.jpg|Phosphora, (Kid Icarus: Uprising) as the goddess of lightning, can fly at lightning speed and discharge large amount of electricity. lightning remnant.jpg|Razor, the Lightning Remnant (DoTA 2) Volt.jpg|Volt (Warframe) has the ability to manipulate large portions of electricity. Lightning H.png|Lightning (Valkyrie Crusade) Takemikazuchi H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) Thunderbolt_H.png|Thunderbolt (Valkyrie Crusade) Chomp_2.jpg|Triceratops/Chomp (Dinosaur King), one of the ceratopsidae dinosaurs. Movies Palpatine-Force-Lightning.jpg|Darth Sidious (Star Wars), Dark Lord of the Sith, is a frighteningly powerful practitioner of this power. Dream_Warrior_2003-MSS-43.jpg|Paloma (Dream Warrior) File:Electro.gif|Electro firing electricity at Spiderman (Amazing Spiderman 2) Other 326562217-631026.jpg|Zeus (Greek Mythology) Zeus_lol.jpg|Zeus (Greek Mythology) the God of Lightning is a master of electricity. Raiju.png|Raiju (Japanese Mythology), beast of lightning. Television Lightning azula.gif|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbend) produces then directs lightning. Iroh electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) demonstrating his ability to generate lightning. Mako shooting lightning at mecha tank.png|Mako (Avatar: Legend of Korra) defeats an Equalist mecha tank by redirecting lightning. File:Bolt_of_Lighting_Miami_7.jpg|A Bolt of Lightning upon the chant "United we stand, divided we fall" (Miami 7) plus.png|Plus/Minus (HOOD) File:Virus_Elektrokinesis1.jpg|The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo) File:Hard Drive.jpg|Hard Drive (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) with this ability Electro Rage.png|Maxwell Dillion/Electro (The Spectacular Spider-Man) has the ability to generate bio-electricity from his own body. Krell.jpg|Krell (Charmed) Gwen_Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) buffy dark willow electricity.gif|Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) shooting lightning. 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky/Experiment 221 (Lilo & Stitch) S.T.-Shellectro.gif|Shellectro (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries